


Trip Him Up

by slasher48



Category: One Direction (Band), X Factor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 21:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slasher48/pseuds/slasher48
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's laughable, the idea of Louis not being able to handle him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trip Him Up

> [somewhat underappreciated stylinson moments](http://kurthudmels.tumblr.com/tagged/ua) - the way harry immediately bursts into laughter over louis discussing what we can only conclude as firsthand experiences [[+](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yYXRYUpcLE4&feature=related)]

 

It’s bizarre, to be honest, the very thought of Louis  _not being able to handle him_. Harry sniggers, pressing his fist against his mouth to stifle the sound, and watches Louis’s face light up across the studio.

It had never been Louis not able to handle him, even in the earlier days when Harry had been  _much_  too confident at the tender age of sixteen and they’d still been adjusting to the fact that their  _lives_  were starting to revolve around each other as much as they themselves did every time their bodies got a bit close. Louis had taken it in stride the way he does most things.

Then again, his chat-up line had been, “Marry me, Harry,” so naturally this had never really gone the route of the prototypical teenage fling. Harry’d even let him put a ring on it in the X-Factor house, just for a day, just to test it, and Louis had been awestruck, pulling him behind things for breathless, grateful kisses all day, but completely cool, in his strange and wonderful Louis way.

He tries, all the time, tries to catch Louis off guard, make him say or do something new and startled. Once he pushed Louis into the pool at the bungalow on a break, waiting for Louis to be outraged or upset or at  _least_  surprised. Louis had laughed easily, loudly, thrown a, 

“Good one, Haz!” his way, and lifted himself out of the pool to high-five him, face lit with pride, and continue their conversation.

In fact, Harry’s thinking as they finally wrap up the radio show and get a bit of fresh air behind the studio, it would be kind of nice if Louis  _couldn’t_  handle him, just once. Not a rape fantasy or anything like that; they have ages to go before they get to that stuff. Light bondage, at best, so far, though Harry’s excited to go anywhere they can or want to sexually, if he’s honest.

He just wants sometime to do something that Louis won’t expect—something Louis won’t recover from fast enough to  _react_  to it. Louis’s all about reaction normally: laughing, screaming, crying, yelling, that time he tossed a water bottle when a fan screamed behind him and beaned Niall.

With Harry he works like he’s made of water, wrapping around him and splashing him lightly and overcoming him like a wave but just parting or dispersing at his every touch. It’s sweet, how soulmate-y and telepathic and  _known_  they are with each other, but sometimes.

Sometimes Harry wants to trip him up.


End file.
